User talk:Mvpl
Talk Page - Archive 1 *Talk Page - Archive 2 *Talk Page - Archive 3 *Talk Page - Archive 4 *Talk Page - Archive 5 *Talk Page - Archive 6 ---- Character images If you're going to improve the images for the show's unsubs, I have some suggestions: *Tim Vogel *David Walker *Franklin Graney *Vincent Shyer *Karl Arnold *Ted Bryar *Cory Bridges *Donald Curtis *Walter Kern *Maggie Lowe *Mark Gregory *Marcus Younger *The Hollow Man *Tobias Hankel *Joe Smith *Max Pool *Johnny McHale *Ryan Phillips - BAUmaster628 Question Is it true about Angels? Three writers? Where did you get that info? :P Lauraloo77 (talk) 00:23, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: Angels About me showing faith in you, you're so welcome. If you knew Rick Dunkle or the other two wouldn't be writing for Angels, then you'd likely correct that mistake. That I was sure of. But you didn't, so I trusted you on your judgment. :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 20:50, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Criminal Victimology For the real life criminal and CM criminal info boxes, could you add what their victimology was? You include their M.O.s and number of victims, so why not add their victimology? It only makes sense. For the criminals with random victims you could say varied like their M.O. or put down "See below" to the part of the article where it mentions their M.O. I'd be happy to help with it. Just a suggestion. -BAUmaster628 Re: Directors As you command! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:17, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Coolp pictures of reid . Hi CM Criminal Team Images I recommended that if you put images in for The Face Cards or Chloe's Gang, you should do it the same way you did it for The Collins Family or Ryan's Gang. - BAUmaster628 (talk) 23:15, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Photos? Something's going on with the photos, some of them look all wacky. Just thought you'd know. UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:04, April 24, 2014 (UTC) :Huh, that sounds like a peculiar predicament. Hopefully a solution comes by soon. Thanks! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:15, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Dahmer's official diagnosis Major depression, generalized anxiety disorder, substance use disorder (drugs and alcohol), paraphilias (including necrophilia, exhibitionism, hebephilia, fetishism, pygmalionism, and erotophonophilia), and the big one, borderline personality disorder with schizotypal features. He was never diagnosed with pedophilia and it's probably because he never molested anyone under the age of 13. When you are attracted to those that are 13-16/17 - it's called hebephilia, which he was diagnosed with. What you have up there under "Pathology" is not based on fact at all. Sources: *''Real-Life Monsters: A Psychological Examination of the Serial Murderer,'' by Stephen J. Giannangelo. Praeger, 2012. ISBN 03133978480 *Solomon M. Fulero; Lawrence Samuel Wrightsman (2008). Forensic Psychology. Cengage Learning. ISBN 978-0-495-50649-2. *Dvorchak, Robert J. (1991). Milwaukee Massacre: Jeffery Dahmer and the Milwaukee Murders. Dell. ISBN 978-0-440-21286-7. *Weatherby, PhD, Georgie Ann; Buller, Danielle M; McGinnis, Katelyn (2009). "The Buller-McGinnis Model of Serial Homicidal Behavior: An Integrated Approach". Journal of Criminology and Criminal Justice Research and Education 3''' (1): 12. *Masters, Brian (1993). The Shrine of Jeffrey Dahmer. Hodder & Stoughton. p. 72. ISBN 978-0-340-59194-9. *Purcell; Arrigo, Catherine; Bruce A (2006). The Psychology of Lust Murder: Paraphilia, Sexual Killing, and Serial Homicide. Academic Press; 1 edition. ISBN 978-0-12-370510-5. *Nichols, DS (June 2006). "Tell me a story: MMPI responses and personal biography in the case of a serial killer". Journal of Personality Assessment '''86 (3): 242–62. doi:10.1207/s15327752jpa8603_02. PMID 16740110. Retrieved 30 August 2013. Calder photo? Hey! I was gonna mention this earlier, but it appears there still needs to be a photo of Edward Calder. When you have the time, can you take care of it? Thanks! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 20:01, May 4, 2014 (UTC) :Alright. Take your time, take your time! Just wanted to make sure if you actually forgot (which you didn't, seeing you're aware of other photos that need to be taken care of as well). :) UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:54, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Justin Mills I know I'm sorry, there was one deputy that looked like the sheriff. Please ban? Can you please ban this user? He/she is stirring up a lot of trouble by posting unconfirmed guesswork as fact in the Justin Mills page. Thanks! UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:57, May 9, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, thank goodness for that! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 18:13, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Please delete? Hey! When you have the time, can you delete the David Gore article? It's not needed. Thanks! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 05:27, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Block Hi! Yeah I'm new to this site and I'm so confused. Why am I blocked? Did I do something wrong already? ~Elaina :The IP you've used to post your question is NOT blocked, but some articles are blocked to unregistered users (Anonymous) due to high traffic and the trouble that comes with that. Other than that, only thing I can recommend is that you open an account to make easier to track any problems that may arise - Mvpl ''TALK'' 13:42, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Ban? Can you please ban EpicMovieTime? He/she is constantly making some wild guesses with the dates on the Owen McGregor article for some reason. UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:09, May 15, 2014 (UTC)